Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to minimizing a bezel area of a liquid crystal display device by reducing the number of contact holes in an electrostatic discharge protection circuit using an oxide semiconductor and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device refers to a display device including a LCD panel in which a liquid crystal layer is provided. The LCD device is driven by adjusting a transmittance of the LCD panel with respect to light from a light source such as a backlight unit. Demand for a LCD device with a higher resolution and low power consumption, and a minimized bezel with small thickness has recently increased.
Thin film transistors in a LCD device are classified into thin film transistors using amorphous-silicon, thin film transistors using poly-silicon or Low Temperature Polycrystalline Silicon (LTPS), and thin film transistors using an oxide semiconductor, depending on a material used for an active layer of the thin film transistor.
Thin film transistors using an oxide semiconductor have high electron mobility and remarkably low leakage current, as compared with thin film transistors using amorphous-silicon. Thin film transistors using an oxide semiconductor also are highly reliable, as compared with thin film transistors using amorphous-silicon. Thus, a liquid crystal display device using an oxide semiconductor has been actively studied.